Meta Knight
Kirby's Adventure]] (1993) |species=Kirby (species) Kirby |affiliation=Meta-Knights Meta Knight's Army |latest_appearance=''Kirby Squeak Squad'' }} This page is for the character Meta Knight. For his army see Meta-Knight. Meta Knight (or Sir Meta Knight) is an major enemy and ally in the Kirby Series appearing in most of the games, as well as the anime. Often when he appears his intentions are unknown. He is largely similar to Kirby in appearance, and is one of the few Kirby-like characters in [[Kirby (series)|the Kirby series]]. Meta Knight is the leader of the Meta-Knights, an army of unique soldiers, and his flagship is the Halberd which often accompanies him into the heat of battle. Though Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure(1993) his name was not known in the U.S. until Kirby's Avalanche was released in 1995. His mysterious nature has led to him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Characteristics Meta Knight wields a powerful sword, and wears a blue cloak, and light blue-silver mask with yellow, oval, eyes. He also has shiny, purple shoes that are probably made out of metal. His sword is probably made out of gold, with small spikes coming off of the edge of it and a ruby embedded in the handle. In a few games, his mask is removed, revealing that he looks a lot like Kirby except that his body is blue while his eyes and mouth are white. Appearances In the Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Meta Knight is given one of the pieces of the Star Rod by King Dedede in Kirby's Adventure, and it's remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, here he is the boss of World 6, Orange Ocean. Because of his chivalrous nature, he will give you a sword to fight with (forcing players to lose whatever ability they already have because he won't fight you until you pick up the sword) to become Sword Kirby. Meta Knight attacks you with his sword and can often block your attacks. He blocks less and is a little easier in the remake. Beating Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland 100 % in normal and Challenge mode unlocks the Meta Knightmare subgame, which is the same as Challenge Mode only you can play as Meta Knight. Strangely, because Meta Knight goes through the same levals as Kirby when gets to the Meta Knight boss fight he must fight himself. Kirby Super Star In Kirby Super Star, Meta Knight was the final boss of his own game, Revenge of Meta Knight. Again he offers you a sword, but this time you can refuse it if you wait for a while (possibly due to this game's time limit feature) so you can use a more efficient ability that suits you. In this game, not only can Meta Knight use his sword, but can also summon giant tornadoes to send you up in the air and do damage. Meta Knight can also parry your attacks, as well as block. Strangely, some of his sword slash attacks can be inhaled and spat back at him. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Meta Knight also appears in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror as the boss of area 8, Radish Ruins. Unlike other Meta Knight encounters, he doesn't offer you a sword before he attacks, however some of his attacks produce stars that can be inhaled for sword ability. His behaivor is the same as in Super Star, but he doesn't seem to use tornadoes. It turns out that the Meta Knight that the Kirbys faught in the Ruins wasn't Meta Knight at all, but a copy of his dark side - the real Meta Knight was sealed within the Amazing Mirror. This Meta Knight is almost greyscale in colour, fights more aggressively than before and can also summon tornadoes. These tornadoes don't throw you around, but they still hurt. Meta Night's Sword was called Master in this game, possibly to separate it from the anime, which also had a transformation involving his sword. Kirby: Squeak Squad In Kirby: Squeak Squad Meta Knight came from nowhere and stole the treasure chest that Kirby thought had contained his cake and so gives chase after him though the Secret Sea and in his rebuilt Halberd. However, what Kirby does not know at the time is that Meta Knight is trying to keep him from opening the chest because it contains an evil creature called Dark Zero (Dark Nebula). Meta Knight attacks almost non-stop in this version, seemingly trying to keep Kirby from getting any hits in himself. If attacked head-on he will simply strike back instead of blocking. He retains his tornado move, but also gains a variety of elemental moves, such as striking his sword down to create an electrical charge around him, or shooting crescents of fire across the screen. He turns around much faster, making it hard to attack him from behind. Fighting him with the Sword ability can prove difficult, and it's advised to use faster or longer range abilities against him, such as Tornado. Thunder Sword works fine, though. Again, he doesn't offer a sword himself, but in the room before him Kirby can choose between a Sword and Beam bubble. (In addition, swallowing the stars he creates with certain attacks will allow you to gain the Sword ability as well.) During the battle, the Halberd takes off from the ocean, through the atmosphere and into space, as seen through the large windows behind the scene of the battle. In the Anime Meta Knight appears in the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is a legendary Star Warrior, who was one of the few survivors of the great war against Nightmare. He then started living in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight, his followers - knowing that, because Dedede likes monsters, hopefully a young Star Warrior will land in Dreamland and together they can beat Nightmare. He teaches the new Star Warrior Kirby, to make him strong enough to beat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his role is much clearer- he is undoubtedly on on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it. His character is given more depth, in addition to a complex past. ALthough his mask covers his face, his eyes often show what mood he's in by a colour change: * Green - Serious, thoughtful * Blue - Happiness, pride * Red - Anger, sensing danger * Pink - Amusement * Dark - sleep, coma Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, though whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's schemeing early is unknown. He also has a jar of sweets in his room, suggesting that he has a sweet tooth. Meta Knight in voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime and by Eric Stuart in the English dub. In the Japenese version, Meta Knight will frequently put English words randomly into his sentences, even if a Japanese equivalent exists. The reason for this is unknown. In the dub version he is given a Spanish accent like Zorro or the Taco Bell dog. It is in the Anime that that sword that Meta Knight wields is given a name for the first time, Galaxia. Only he and Kirby are the only ones known to be able to wield it. It is likely that this is the official name, given the fact that it's name appears in an attack in Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as the fact that Meta Knight Looks like he's wielding that sword instead of the one he's usually portrayed using in previous games. ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Though Meta Knight wasn't playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee he did appear as one of the collectible trophies. It should be noted that the trophy name and description had mistakes in it: the name "Meta Knight" does not have a hyphen between the two words and it said that his first appearance was in Kirby Super Star, when he Actually appeared in Kirby's Adventure three years prior. .]] It was announced that Meta Knight will appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with his flagship, the Halberd (which will appear as a stage, and have some significance in the game's story mode Subspace Emissary). He was the first new playable character confirmed. Although Meta Knight has been confirmed in the game, it still has not been confirmed that there is any connection between him and the Meta Knight looking ship, the Battleship Halberd. The Battleship Halberd is known to have a large role, presumably with some connection to Meta Knight. Screenshots have shown Meta Knight fending off a group of knight-like enemies, so some believe that Meta Knight may not be in control of the Halberd at all and that his ship was stolen. In a video of the Subspace Emissary it shows Meta Knight teaming up with the Ice Climbers. An alternative colour scheme, a black colour scheme, is based upon his dark side from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Dark Meta Knight. Meta Knight's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - ''Mach Tornado'' Mach Tornado works in a similar way to the Tornado ability. Meta Knight whirls either Left or Right in a vicious Tornado. Mashing the button allows him to rise up slightly. As this is Meta Knight's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will also be able to use this when Meta Knight is inhaled. Up Special Move - ''Shuttle Loop'' Named after the Throw move of Wing, Meta Knight launches himself up into the air, sword first. He can then use his ability to glide afterwards, making it even more like Wing. Can be used to recover from being knocked away. Side Special Move - ''Drill Rush'' Meta Knight spins like a drill, sword first, into enemies, like Kirby's dash attack with Master. You can control the direction of Meta Knight Slightly when you do this, but only up or down. Down Special Move - ''Dimensional Cape'' An entirely defensive move, it allows Meta Knight to teleport away from danger. Holding a directional position determines where he will teleport to and pressing the attack button after teleporting allows Meta Knight to attack straight after using it. Use of this move can prove to be strategic. Misc abilities * By pressing and holding A, Meta Knight performs a flurry of sword slashes. * Some of his confirmed abilities are being able to jump more than twice using his wings (like Kirby). * He is also known to be one of three known fighters to be able to glide using their wings (The others being Pit and the Pokemon Trainer's Charizard.) * Meta Knight enters a stage using his Dimensional Cape. * With the exception of his up throw, his other Throws are the same as Kirby's, being similar to the Backdrop and Suplex abilities. This can allow for strategic suicide kills if done in the right place. (see Kirbycide) * When Kirby inhales Meta Knight, he wears Meta Knight's mask and has Green Eyes (which, if the Anime means anything, that Kirby is either serious or thoughtful), as well as tiny wings similar to Meta Knight's. Final Smash His Final Smash is known as Galaxia Darkness. He swirls his cape out in a wide sweep trying to hit his opponent with it, if he misses, nothing happens and it’s a waste of a Smash Ball. When Meta Night DOES hit with the cape, the field turns dark, and Meta Knight slices strongly through the darkness. Enemies get launched helplessly. This attack affects everyone not just the person you hit with the cape. too. Controversy and Misconceptions Meta Knight's 'Revenge'? One of the many things that may have contributed to the confusion about Meta Knight's character in Revenge of Meta Knight could be a somewhat inaccurate translation. The subgame is one of the few Kirby games with any dialogue, and a few key lines were changed significantly in the English version. In the intro of Chapter 1, Meta Knight says, ""Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!" However, the translation of the original line is more like, "Dream Land, filed with corruption, shall be changed by my hand." It's not clear just what he's referring to- however, it is well known that Dream Land's current ruler King Dedede is a corrupt tyrant who does little but torment the population. In the final chapter, before battling Kirby, Meta Knight says, ""Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!" But originally he says, "This is the end! Kirby! Now we duel!" There is also the issue of the title. Though it says 'revenge', it isn't clear who Meta Knight is getting revenge on! To the casual player, it would seem to be Kirby- but Kirby is not the original target. Indeed, when Kirby first boards the Halberd, Meta Knight's only thought is to knock him off the ship and continue with their plans. It may have been better translated as 'Counterattack', referring to how the Halberd crew is basically responding to Kirby's attack on them. There is also a long-standing rumor that Meta Knight was possessed by Nightmare during the events of the game. However, this has since been debunked. No Relation It's commonly said, usually jokingly, that because of their similar appearance, Meta Knight must be Kirby's father, or brother, or father's brother's nephew's cousin's former room-mate. While it certainly isn't impossible, there is no direct support for it other than it fitting the Star Wars cliche. The fact he and Kirby look similar can safely be used as support for them being the same species, but saying they're related by blood is probably stretching things a bit. (But it's not outside the realm of possibility.) Not to be confused with... A very strange rumor is that under his armor, Meta Knight is a completely different character- Lololo! But we've seen what Meta Knight looks like under his mask, and he has Kirby's facial features. Lololo has large eyes that cover most of his face and a tail. Meta Knight... Well he's a blue Kirby. People come up with the funniest things. Trivia *Some speculate that Meta Knight is a Kirby; however, Nintendo refuses to confirm this. It is likely, though, as he typically loses his mask after defeat, revealing a blue, Kirby-like face. *As stated above, Meta Knight often loses his mask post-defeat. He usually, however, keeps his gloves after these fights, but in the obscure Japanese game Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu, he actually does lose these gloves, revealing yet another Kirby-reminiscent feature: flap-like, seemingly handless arms. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters